Cassidy
Cassidy, known as the Rose Queen and Shalador's Lady, was a Rose-Jeweled Queen who served as the District Queen of Bhak and Woolskin in Dharo, the Territory Queen of Dena Nehele and later, the founder and Queen of the new Territory of Shalador Nehele. History Early life Born in the Territory of Dharo in the Realm of Kaeleer to Lord Burle and his wife Devra, Cassidy's family was never wealthy or aristo. Her family had rarely ever produced anyone who wore a dark Jewel, let alone someone like Cassidy who was a member of the ruling caste among the Blood. She was a distant cousin of Aaron, Warlord Prince of Tajrana. During her Birthright Ceremony, Cassidy was gifted with a Tiger Eye Jewel and after the Offering to the Darkness she descended one rank to the Rose. Dark Court After Jaenelle Angelline became the Queen of Ebon Askavi and was effectively the ruler of Kaeleer, she began offering apprenticeships in the Dark Court for young Queens to learn Protocol and learn to deal with males, in particular Warlord Princes. Cassidy served out one of these apprenticeships under Jaenelle for four months. She became friends with most of the Dark Court's First Circle, of which her cousin Aaron was a member. Queen of Bhak and Woolskin Sometime after this apprenticeship Cassidy obtained a five year contract from the Queen of Dharo, Sabrina, to rule as the District Queen over the Blood and landen villages of Bhak and Woolskin. The twelve males Cassidy chose to serve in her First Circle did not join out of any loyalty to her. In fact, they joined her court in the belief it could be a stepping stone for more important positions. However, Cassidy was happy to rule Bhak and Woolskin and try to make her piece of Dharo the best it could be. Bhak and Woolskin's treasuries expanded under Cassidy due to her careful spending. A young Queen named Kermilla was later granted an apprenticeship in Cassidy's court. While Cassidy had tried to be kind in the reports she sent to the Province Queen, she held serious reservations about Kermilla's attitude towards those who were not strong enough to fight back. These suspicions about Kermilla's nature were late confirmed, when the younger Queen dazzled Cassidy's court into leaving her service and forming a court around Kermilla instead. As such, Cassidy's court was broken and Kermilla became the Queen of Bhak and Woolskin in her place. Queen of Dena Nehele After arriving in Dena Nehele, Cassidy forms a Court consisting of twelve Dene Nehele males and a Black Widow Healer, Shira. *Theran Grayhaven serves as First Escort despite feeling no connection or 'pull' to serve Cassidy. He is a Green-Jeweled Warlord Prince. *Powell, a Prince who had served a Queen before the purge who had treated her people badly, and whom Powell had cheated and been punished for cheating, serves as Steward. *Talon, a demon-dead, Sapphire-Jeweled Warlord Prince who had been a friend of Arabella Ardelia and her Consort Jared, and who raised Theran and his cousin Jared "Gray" Blaed. He is Master of the Guard. *Ranon, a Opal-Jeweled Shalador Warlord Prince. He is second-in-command to Talon. *Archerr, Opal-Jeweled Warlord Prince *Burne, Warlord Prince *Haele, Warlord Prince *Shaddo, Warlord Prince *Spere, Warlord Prince *Bardric, Warlord *Cayle, Warlord *Radley, Warlord Queen of Shalador Nehele As Queen of Shalador Nehele, Cassidy's Court is identical to her Dena Nehele court with one single exception; Theran Greyhaven is released from her service and Jared Blaed (Grey) signs a contract with her as First Escort. Though they later married, he never took up the mantle of Consort because of Cassidy's emotional scars. Appearances *''The Shadow Queen'' (First appearances) *''Shalador's Lady'' Category:Queens Category:People Category:Light-Jewelled characters Category:Territory Queens